Deserters
by Alina Wolve
Summary: Growing up had always been hard for street urchin Jasmine and slave Kalini. One lived in the Balbaad Kingdom and the other in the Kou Empire. Neither knew they were the daughters of Sinbad and that they were to go on a epic journey to their real home. OC's but only the 2 and few minor ones.
1. Beginnings sometimes suck

**Brief author's note to say 'Hi~ Welcome to my crappy fanfic from Hell~' Anyways. Yeah. Hope you enjoy. If you have questions they will either be explained in later chapters or just message me. Too da loo~**

(Jasmine's POV)

There was once a princess. A princess who was much loved and held in high regard. No matter where she went everyone knew and loved her. That was a story Jasmine was told my a kind old lady a few years ago and for a while she had fantasized about it. But fantasies don't get you far on the streets when you live in a place where street urchins are the bane of everyone's existence. So at 9 years old Jasmine had bucked up and put her fantasies behind her. Sometimes Jasmine entertained the thought of leaving the Balbadd Kingdom but she didn't have a way of doing that.

The old lady who used to take care of her said that Jasmine was too adventurous for her own good but also resourceful. Jasmine didn't think she was resourceful. Not when she had gone 3 days without food. The soldiers lately had been cracking down and raising the taxes. Just yesterday when an old man had begged a soldier that he didn't have money to give he had been viciously beaten. It still made Jasmine shudder. So for protection she had moved to the docks. They were at least bright and teeming with life unlike the rest of the godforsaken kingdom.

Breathing a sigh Jasmine cautiously peeked around the edge of a corner. The only ones around were some foreign sailors and no soldiers. While sailors could get a bit rowdy they weren't bad. Jasmine liked the sailors from Reim and Sindria best. They always brought tales back from their homeland. A little happy for the first time in a while Jasmine ran up to the sailors. As she got closer she noticed the one was a regular. His name was Alim and he seemed to have a soft spot for Jasmine.

"Ahoy look at what we have here!" Alim exclaimed. It had been a while since they had last seen each other. "How have you been little one?"

"Aleem!" Jasmine yelled. She had problems pronouncing his name which gave the other sailors a lot of amusement. "Aleem its sad. Granny passed away."

Everyone knew of Granny in the area. She had been a strong figure for everyone who had lived to the ripe old age of a 102 and somehow managed to take care of Jasmine. Jasmine was a ball of energy when Granny was alive and no one knew how Granny had been able to deal with it. Some people still claimed it was magic.

"Ah...tis sad. She was old though and lived a fulfilling life. Who's taking care of you now Jasmine?" Alim asked.

Jasmine shook her head. "No one. Taxes too high for anyone to want a street urchin." There was some grumbling. The sailors were from Sindria where stuff like this didn't tend to happen. Especially children living on the streets at such a young age.

It was at that moment they all heard the distant clatter that signified soldiers were coming to inspect how things were going and chat with the sailors. It was in this moment that Alim made a fateful decision. "Jasmine." He spoke to the girl about to flee. "You always asked for tales from us. How would you like to finally live one?"

"Eh?" Was Jasmine's response. There wasn't much time though so Alim nodded to another sailor who ushered Jasmine away quickly.

"Hide in here." He whispered and helped her in while reassuring her before plopping the top down. This was how Jasmines' fateful journey to discover her place in the world and create tales of her own started.

(Kalini's POV)

Kalini had lived a hard life since the day she was born into slavery. Or that's what she was told. She had heard the whispers of the older slaves as she grew up that really her mother had given her up to pay off a debt. Not that it mattered to Kalini, she didn't really have many emotions to begin with and slavery had crushed the emotions she used to have. It apparently mattered to her Master though. He was a cruel Master who always found mistakes where there were none.

As such Kalini always had a bruise on her body somewhere from him hitting her. She endured it though for there wasn't anything she could do about it. The other slaves were content to let her be the punching bag so that Master's wrathful eyes wouldn't fall on them. Then came today and how it seemed worse than usual.

For one Master wanted to go out into town and that spelled bad luck for Kalini as he called for her to come with him. The last time they went into town he found fault with the way she walked and beat her legs black and blue. It had taken her a week of recovery before she was able to walk properly again. So Kalini resigned herself to another public beating and dragged herself to where Master was waiting. That's where the torment began.

"You kept me waiting nasty slave! Do you think you have things better to do than attend to your master!?" Were the first words spit at her. Kalini kept quiet though. You never spoke back to master as only he was allowed to talk. Slaves weren't deemed worthy enough to ever talk to their masters. Not that Kalini didn't sometimes think her master was the filthy one.

The journey started off well enough with some verbal abuse and shove since Kalini was going to slow for her master. The true hell began when they got to town. As her master was getting down from the carriage Kalini had tripped into him. Which had led to one of the most painful beatings of her life. She didn't remember much after it though as she had blacked out but she did remember angry voices which she assumed was her master screaming more abuse at her.

When Kalini did eventually come to it was to the rocking and swaying of a boat. Her first articulate words from her mouth were, "Heeerwuzzay?"

What a great way to wake up she though. Surely if her master was around she was going to get another beating. Instead when Kalini did look around it was to a smiling woman. Who was not dressed the way people in the Kou Empire do and this greatly alarmed Kalini.

"Oh I'm sorry did I startle you?" The woman asked gently. "No need to be frightened though. You are safe here. We bought you off your master but there is no need to think of us as your new masters as we set you free. You are no longer a slave." The woman smiled at her blindingly.

Somehow, Kalini though, she could feel as if something great was about to happen. Yet she also felt great despair as now she didn't know what to do. All she knew was how to be a slave. Life wasn't going to be the same for her now.


	2. Jasmine giggles and Kalini hates life

**Hey everyone~ Here is chapter 2 of Deserters which I so lovingly call my Fanfic from Hell. Hope you enjoooy~**

(Jasmine's POV)

Jasmine wasn't sure how long she has been in the barrel but she was sure she was never going to be in something so enclosed again. There was a lot of muffled talking that she couldn't make out. She was certainly aware of when the barrel was lifted up onto its side and she was thrown about a little with a muffled squeak which was muffled by a loud booming. Someone had slapped the top of the barrel and if Jasmine hadn't been panicked she certainly was now.

Then they were moving and Jasmine had a mini panic as she fretted over who was carrying her in the barrel. There was a brief rocking motion before they stabled and continued on. Then the barely was gently set down. The top was popped open and one of Alim's most trusted sailors peeked in.

"Alright there? Sorry about the rough treatment we had to fool those sailors." He said as he carefully picked Jasmine out of the barrel.

He patted the top of her head before pausing and looking down at her. "I've only just noticed but you look a lot like someone."

"I do?" Jasmine asked. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Aye you do." Alim stated as he walked in. The other sailor left then leaving Alim and Jasmine alone. "We're casting off within the hour but I want you to stay down here till we go."

Jasmine nodded in agreement as she looked around the tiny room that held a simple bed and a small nightstand that was fixed to the floor.

"Aleem? Who do I look like?" Jasmine asked.

Alim smiled a little and patted Jasmine's head. "The King of Sindria, Sinbad. You have amber eyes like his and his eye shape now that I really look. Different hair color though."

"A king?" Jasmine asked. She looked similar to a king. Although they had different hair color with Jasmine's being a dark black with a blue tint. It made Jasmine giggle. "So if I was his family I'd be a princess?"

Alim chuckled and sighed. At forty he had three kids, two of whom were girls who sometimes fantasized about being princesses. Jasmine was just a few years younger than his youngest. He sighed at how cruel this world could be to some people like Jasmine.

"I have to go and help the others leave port, but I shall send down my apprentice to keep you company. Is that ok?" Alim asked. Jasmine smiled brightly. "Is it Shaku! You told me about Shaku but never let me see him!"

Somehow Alim worried for his apprentice's safety.

(Kalini's POV)

Adjusting to life as a normal person instead of a slave was hard. Kalini wasn't expected to do anything besides what she wanted to do and all she wanted to do was scream at people to leave her alone. Almost every second of the day someone would come to check on her to 'make sure she was ok'. She would probably be a lot better if they let her have some privacy to have a mini meltdown about her life. But she bit her tongue and silently tried to glare them into submission in her mind. It didn't work.

There was a brief knock on her door and Kalini sighed. It hadn't even been that long since the last visitor. The time between visits as getting shorter, as was Kalini's patience with people.

"Kalini?" The person called out.

She visibly twitched in irritation. "I'm changing my clothes." She called back. The other person left quickly as the older lady who had 'saved' Kalini had come down to see one of the sailor boys trying to sweet talk Kalini and now carried a grudge the size of Reim Empire. Which wasn't a pretty thing to see. Although Kalini had been amused when she witnessed the lady(what was her name again Kalini thought) line up all the males to give them a dressing down on manners and respectful working behavior.

Briefly Kalini glanced in the mirror to eyeball how she looked. Her black hair was still tinted blue, shaggy, and falling into her face. Her skin still mottled with bruises. "No point in prettying myself up like that lady says to." She muttered.

Kalini didn't really understand the point of getting all nicely dressed. She was perfectly fine with her long loose dress with a dull brown color but pretty black design down the side. This was enough for her she didn't need a million clothes. When the lady had tried pushing jewelry on Kalini was when she put her foot down. Jewelry was something way beyond what Kalini understood and always would be. With a grimace she began the task of combing her hair. While she had fended off everyone from cutting it, the lady had made sure Kalini at least brushed it. Or else.

As Kalini was finishing up on her last snarl there was a large lurch as the boat tipped to one side sending Kalini flying. She landed with a brief hiss of pain on her bruises before the whole room shook with a boom. From outside she could hear someone scream "PIRATES!"

"Oh..." Kalini breathed out. "Oh screw my life..."


	3. Fear storms and hate pirates

**So sorry this took forever to get up. I am just exceptionally lazy so you people should just PM me yelling at me. I swear that's a great motivator. But here's chapter 3 of Deserters. I have the next 3 to 4 chapters planned and might type up one or two more chapters tonight. **

* * *

Jasmine sat huddled up against Shuka nauseous and developing a healthy fear of storms. A horrendous storm had popped up and swept them way off their original course. Shuka had been instructed by Alim to stay with Jasmine and keep her safe as she wasn't used to these things. So he sat next to her rubbing her back, making funny faces till she giggled, and just generally keeping her calm. The storm nearly destroyed all that when it felt like a giant wave had picked them up and threw the ship causing them both to go tumbling around.

Even though Shuka was a few years older and had been on a boat since he was very young, this was the worst storm he had been in. Both of them worried for the sailors up on deck who were doing all they could to get through this. After what seemed like hours the storm let up and everything went back to being calm.

Jasmine looked at Shuka and asked "Can we go up and check?" He grimaced before relenting and letting her lead the way up which Jasmine happily did.

When they came out it was to a gray melancholy sky. The sailors were running every which way trying to repair all the damage the storm did. Shuka grabbed Jasmine's hands before she was run over and dragged her over to Alim.

"Aleem!"

"Master..."

Alim twitched and prayed that these two kids would quit giving him such horrible nicknames. "What are you two brats doing up here?"

Jasmine grabbed onto Alim's pant leg and replied. "We were worried." Shuka nodded in agreement from beside her.

He was then subjected to puppy dog eyes from the both of them since he didn't seem to appreciate how worried they had been. Alim sighed and knelt down after detaching Jasmine. "OK. Everyone is fine. We are all fine. I am fine." He spoke slowly as he noticed there was a slight tremble to Jasmine's hands which was the deciding factor in not telling her that one of his sailors had been swept overboard and was dead. "We are just preparing for people from another ship to board before their ship capsizes."Alim gestured vaguely off to the side. Jasmine looked pretty interested about that so Alim waved them off to go investigate these new people coming aboard.

When they got to the railing there was indeed another ship that looked like it had seen better days. Shuka thought it would be only a few hours before it finally sank.

From behind they heard Alim mutter something about food and weight. Jasmine had no clue as to what he was talking about, especially when he started saying 'damn hag coming aboard MY ship' like a curse. Shuka just nudged Jasmine further away from Alim for the time being.

Holding hands they stepped closer to where the newcomers were just stepping onto the ship. Jasmine was definitely not really happy to see new people and half hid behind Shuka. It was when a woman came on board that Jasmine perked up for there was a girl with her. A girl that looked just like Jasmine.

* * *

Kalini decided that she really hated pirates with a passion. She usually didn't have such strong emotions but what had happened called for it. The pirates had killed two of the sailors. They had been good sailors who had died trying to protect Kalini and Sheila. It really, really pissed Kalini off. Life wasn't fair and Kalini knew this, but this went beyond not fair.

If she could Kalini would have cried. Yet she didn't as she boarded this new ship since the pirates and storm had ruined theirs. She had already mourned and now it was time to move on, or so Sheila told her. 'Take what life gives you.' Sheila had told her but Kalini didn't want to take this.

"HAG! WHAT IS ALL THIS!?" Some salt and peppered hair sailor shouted at Sheila. Kalini flinched but a boy near her put a steadying hand on Kalini's shoulder.

That is when she noticed the girl half hiding behind the boy who was staring at her in awe. A girl who looked startling like Kalini. Then the boy was dragging her away from the two 'adults' screaming insults at each other like an old married couple. Kalini wondered if that was love and at that moment swore to never love if that was what happened. It was truly not worth the effort.

She was pulled below deck and the look alike girl was bouncing up in down and the boy was looking between the two in wonderment.

"HiI'mJasmine!" The girl look alike, now called Jasmine, introduced herself. "And this is Shuka! He doesn't speak a lot but I like him."

Shuka, Kalini noticed, turned a little red and Kalini was worried if he was sick.

"Kalini." She said. Short, sweet, and simple. Just like Sheila told her. On hindsight though, taking advice from a woman who got into screaming matches with another person may not be a good idea.

Not that Jasmine seemed to mind as she was bouncing all around Kalini examining her up and down. So Kalini took the chance to examine her. Jasmine was a bit smaller than Kalini herself, with black hair with just that tint of blue to it. Jasmine's hair was long though, down to her mid back. She was wearing a purple crop top, mid-length white Arabian pants that had a black design on both sides, and a bandana around her waist. She also seemed to have an issue with personal space as she was now nose to nose with Kalini and pushing Kalini's hair out of her face.

"You have the same eyes as me!" Jasmine said in glee. Kalini could hear a sailor mutter in the background 'Maybe they're twins?' Kalini didn't know what to think of any of this. Thankfully Shuka was a lifesaver and knew everything about bonding.

"Who wants to raid the candy stash?"


	4. Home

**Hello my lovelies and here is chapter 4 of Deserters. Hopefully chapter 5 will be out by this weekend although chapter 6 might take some time as I have not thought it up yet. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Life on the ship had been chaotic since Kalini, Sheila, and the rest of the sailors came on board. Jasmine was still over the moon that Kalini could be her twin sister. It had been eventually revealed that Kalini's mother had originated from the Balbadd Kingdom and had sold Kalini to Kalini's old master to pay off a debt. The evidence was piling up and pretty soon it resulted in Alim chasing Jasmine down as she bounced off the walls. Only once was Kalini her partner in crime for this as Shuka had introduced her to candy. The resulting destruction that happened had Jasmine and Kalini banned from eating candy on the ship since.

"Shuka! Hurry up!" Jasmine demanded. "You're going to miss seeing the coastline!"

Kalini swore she heard Shuka mutter a 'yes your majesty' under his breath sarcastically as he hurried up. The three gathered at the front of the ship so Jasmine and Kalini could see their first glimpse of Sindria. Shuka had to tightly grip the back of Jasmine's shirt as she half hung over the edge.

The ship would be docking in the next few hours and even Kalini was feeling the excitement. As much as the kids loved the ship they were still kids who needed lots of room to run off their energy. Especially Jasmine who everyone thought of as a human bombshell when locked in a tiny room. Even though Kalini probably wouldn't run much no one doubted Jasmine's ability in annoying Kalini into chasing her down.

Jasmine wondered what was going to become of Kalini and herself. Shuka was Alim's apprentice so he went everywhere with him. Sheila traveled a lot to and from Kou Empire and Kalini refused to go back there for obvious reasons. She had asked Alim but he had not said anything beyond, "I've got everything covered brat. Go play and leave me be you've been bugging me nonstop since dawn."

So now as they approached Sindria Jasmine waited anxiously wondering about her future.

* * *

Not even the moment Kalini stepped off the boat with a bounce in her step Alim was there patting her head. "Welcome to your new home." He whispered. If a few tears gathered in her eyes he ignored it for her sake. Kalini did not like being emotional at all.

There was a large crowd gathering to help with supplies and welcoming sailors home so Alim led them off to the side since Jasmine was getting panicky and ready to bolt. A low murmuring started in the crowd and Alim muttered. "Must be Yamraiha."

The crowd parted and a blue haired lady wearing the most revealing clothes Kalini had ever seen approached them. By this time Jasmine was clinging to Alim's leg and Kalini herself inched closer to grab a tiny fistful of his pants.

"Shuka I need you to help the other unload the ship." Alim told Shuka who obediently nodded his head and said a quick goodbye to both Kalini and Jasmine before running off. By this time the lady had arrived and Alim welcomed her. "Kalini. Jasmine. Meet Yamraiha, one of the eight generals of Sindria."

Kalini looked up and said. "Hello." Politely enough but Jasmine just muttered a barely audible 'Hi' and hid further behind Alim. Kalini thought she didn't like crowds for if the soldiers got to crowded and rambunctious on the ship Jasmine would retreat. Yamraiha did not seem to mind though as she just smiled gently and Kalini started to like her a little.

"Alim tells me neither of you have any family left that you know of?" Yamraiha asked. Kalini nodded. "Well we have a special way of finding out if you have any family members left alive that you can meet." Yamraiha said.

Jasmine spoke up from behind Alim. "Kalini and I might be twins. I hope we are. If we are we don't want to go to our mother. She's bad since she sold Kalini."

There was a moment where Yamraiha's eyes darkened but she brightened up. "Of course. If you have any other family members alive you can go to them if you want. If not we can set you up with a nice family here who will take you in as their own."

Kalini thought that was nice because either way she and Jasmine didn't have to separate. "When can we do it?" She asked.

"Right now." Alim said. Yamraiha beckoned them to follow her and they did with Jasmine and Kalini holding onto Alim.


	5. Let's play 'Guess who's the daddy'

**Hey thanks for the 2 reviews I got. I'm glad you like the story and sorry I've neglected it. Here's a new chapter with a slightly different style. I hope it's better than how I've been writing. Here's hoping and I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Both Kalini and Jasmine followed Yamraiha and were a little fascinated with her clothes. Only a little. Alim shook his head and made a mental note to have a talk with Jasmine about what clothing she should wear until she was older. He didn't think he was going to have to worry about Kalini and clothes. They entered Yamraiha's workshop with Jasmine bombarding Yamraiha with questions and Kalini backing Jasmine up with a intense stare. Thankfully Alim reeled the both in by plopping his hands in their heads. Yamraiha giggled a little before going back into semi professional mode. Really there was no way to be fully professional in front of two curious and slightly in awe nine year olds.

"Just give me a few minutes to go get the items and bring them out ok?" She asked sweetly. Jasmine could not have nodded faster.

When Yamraiha slipped into a back room Alim pulled the (hopefully) twin's attention to him and off the (probably) dangerous magical stuff around them. "Now I don't want you to touching anything and getting hurt. Hear me?" He asked gruffly.

Kalini nodded in obedience and while Jasmine seemed a little disappointed (and a little mutinous dear god Alim hoped she never went through a rebellious stage she was bad enough) she consented well enough. Yamraiha chose that moment to come back with two small orbs in either hand where Kalini swore she thought she could see an image of a person in both.

"Is everyone ready?"

This time it was Kalini nodding slightly quicker than she usually did. 'Must be ecstatic." Alim thought and hoped. You never really could tell with Kalini and her almost always blank face.

When Jasmine and Kalini were beckoned forward Kalini was the first to approach and tripped before correcting herself while Jasmine who had payed to much much attention to Kalini tripping knocked the side of her face into a table. In the background Yamraiha could hear Alim mutter about how the two were going to go far in life in exasperation.

"Come on the both of you. "She said as she checked Jasmine over quickly before deciding she was fine. Handing them both an orb the two quickly began examining them in interest. "Now I just need you two to keep holding those orbs and in a second an image of first your sibling or siblings should pop up and then your closest parent. Don't worry if nothing happens. I have orbs for distant relatives too." Yamraiha explained.

Kalini stared so intently at her orb both of the adults got a little worried. If she was trained a little she could probably make people cry. Jasmine on the other hand was grinning wildly as an image was forming in hers of a very familiar girl.

Jasmine crowed "I knew it!" Right as an image of Kalini formed in her orb. In Kalini's orb was an image if Jasmine that Kalini smiled gently at in happiness.

The images of each other faded and a new one began forming. To the now confirmed twins it was just a nice looking man with purple hair. To the adults they were in near horror as they stared at the image of their King. Alim choked for only a second and then at the same time as Yamraiha said. "That disgusting pig..."

Which is when King Sinbad decided to walk into the room. For 5 seconds everyone just looked at each other in confusion before Yamraiha screeched. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

A very confused Sinbad jerked back from his enraged magician who seemed out for his blood. "How could I what?" He questioned and dodged what looked like an acidic potion to his head. It began eating away at the wall confirming his theory and scaring him a little.

"HOW COULD LEAVE YOUR CHILDREN!? YOU'RE THE KING!" Yamraiha screamed as she pointed at the twins.

Sinbad froze and the rest of the generals entering the room or right outside the doorway froze with him. Everyone stared at the twins who shrunk back I fear at the suddenly overcrowded room. Jasmine remembered something an old man taught him when she was in uncomfortable situations she did not like and wanted out of. So she grabbed hold of Jasmine's sleeve and turned on the fake tears.

In the now forgotten orbs no one saw an image of a woman forming and disappearing.


	6. Awkward first meetings

**Here's chapter 6 that took nearly 6 pages of torture. 4 hours to write this up. Uhg. Also thanks Danik, Rayne, and random Guest for reviewing. I appreciate it~ Thanks a lot and hope you enjoy this train wreck~**

* * *

Jasmine hummed as a maid rubbed her hair dry with a towel. After she had started crying in Yamraiha's work room it had descended into even more chaos as Yamraiha managed to nail Sinbad in the face with a thick tome. A white haired man who had introduced himself as Jafar, one of Sindra's eight generals and Sinbad's adviser, had quickly herded them out of the room. After flagging down a couple of passing maids he had instructed them to clean up the twins and make up two rooms for them. Jasmine had protested immediately and Kalini agreed.

It spoke volumes that Jafar wasn't even exasperated as he instead ordered the maids to prepare a large room for the twins. The maids took their duties seriously and had bustled the twins into a warm bath. Now the twins were squeaky clean and Jasmine was getting dressed. Kalini was protesting having her hair cut, or put up, or anything really.

"Please don't touch my hair." Kalini pleaded firmly as the maids all gave her this crushed look.

The one with pretty brown hair looked like she was going to tear up. "But Miss you would not even let us put you in that cute dress."

Jasmine giggled as Kalini glanced over at said dress and mumbled a, "No. Never." crushing the maids even more.

"At least let us put this clip in your hair." The one maid that had an odd limp bargained. "Just one little clip." She even held out the clip to show Kalini. It was a tiny thing with all tiny shiny brown and black stones.

Kalini shook her head rapidly. "No. Oh no I can't have anything like that. Tho-Those are for royalty."

The head maid cocked an eyebrow. "You are the King's daughters. That makes you a princess. Which means you are royalty."

Jasmine nodded along as she practically pranced to a nearby mirror and left Kalini to the maids ignoring how Kalini threw her a look of betrayal. She didn't loom that bad. The maids had done her hair up in a low ponytail. Her clothes from Balbadd had been chucked immediately and had been replaced by deep purple shirt with no sleeves and baggy black Arabian pants that a maid had stitched a blue pattern on the side of one pant leg. All in all Jasmine thought she looked like a new person.

Kalini darted over looking more than a little harassed and ready to get out and leave. She also get sending Jasmine glares but that might have had to do with how Jasmine kept giggling since it seemed Kalini had lost the battle over the hair clip as it was now in her hair holding back a par of her hair from her face so you could now see one eye.

A knock on the door had the head maid walking over to answer and in a minute she came back to collect the twins. "The King's adviser is here for you." She explained. The twins glanced at each other before allowing themselves to be shuffled forward.

There was Jafar patiently waiting for them. He nodded at the maids who waved their goodbye to the twins and gestured at Kalini and Jasmine to follow.

"I know I have already introduced myself-" "Jafar!" "But I thought it would be proper to introduce myself properly and let you introduce yourselves-" "TWINS!" "so I shall start again. My name is is Jafar." Jafar ignored the thundering voice of whoever nearby as the twins got more uncomfortable as they heard loud footsteps coming towards them.

Kalini was the one who decided to speak up. "I'm- uh-I am Kalini. This is Jasmint-Jasmine!" And then ignored how Jasmine choked on her laughter at how badly Kalini messed up. Jafar sent her an encouraging smile right as the biggest man the twins had ever seen come running around the corner.

The closer he got the more Jasmine tried hiding under Jafar's drabe and Kalini pressed into his side in worry.

With a sigh Jafar held up a hand and in a fond tone said, "Hinahoho I know you are excited but you are scaring them."

Hinahoho who had not seen the twins, seriously they were short and hiding like terrified puppies behind Jafar, stopped in semi guilt. "Oh!" He walked closer slowly and bent down. "I am sorry for scaring you but I mean no harm. My name is Hinahoho. I am one of the eight generals."

When it didn't seem as though either of the twins were inclined to move Jafar gave them an encouraging nudge forward. This time it was Jasmine, always the curious one, who stepped forward in slight awe.

"I'm Jasmine and that's Kalini! You're so big!" She exclaimed. Hinahoho laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. " I guess I am compared to you two."

Jasmine puffed up in irritation but Hinahoho held out a hand. "You both are heading to Sinbad's study right? Would you like a ride?"

There was only a second of hesitation before Jasmine sprung into his hand and Hinahoho was lifting her onto his shoulder. Jafar laughed quietly when Kalini got this wide eyed look as she scrambled into Hinahoho's other hand he held out to her. The four then started out again with Jafar and Hinahoho chattering although it was more like Hinahoho being excited about the twins and the twins clinging to Hinahoho's hair with wide smiles at how high up they were.

Soon they were at the study and Hinahoho was gently setting them down and promising that he would introduce them to his children who he was sure they would all get along with. After Hinahoho left Jafar turned and smiled down at them. "I know this is sudden but seeing as Sinbad is your father I wanted you two to get cleaned up and calmed down." And for Yamraiha to calm down. "Before you met him. He's in there right now waiting to meet you. He might seem a little intimidating but I have known Sin for years and he's really pathetic most of the time so don't get too worried." He then patted them both on the head and opened the door.

Looking at each other Kalini grabbed Jasmine's hand and they entered. The first thing they noticed was the impressive black eye Sinbad was sporting courtesy of Yamraiha. The second was how he seemed to be glaring out a window and had not noticed them entering. Not knowing what to do they shifted from foot to foot until Kalini let out a loud sneeze. Sinbad whirled around and everyone froze.

Slowly Sinbad put his arm down from where he had thrown it up, to do what the twins didn't know, and gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry."

Kalini nervously squeezed Jasmine's hand and Jasmine gave a tiny frown. Sinbad grimaced. "Well...hi."

"...Hi?" Jasmine replied as Kalini didn't look like she wanted to talk much less be in a situation like this. All in all it wasn't a great first meeting as Sinbad was realizing.

He deflated and gave up, waving towards a small table off to the side. "Why don't we sit and have some food I had the chefs cook up."

That caught Jasmine's attention and she began bodily dragging Kalini with her to the table. The twins sat next to each other with Sinbad across from them. It didn't take long for Jasmine to dig in and Kalini to cautiously begin. After a few minutes of silence besides eating Sinbad rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm really bad at this already."

"Yeah. You are." Kalini said bluntly, not even trying to soften her words. Jasmine nodded along with Kalini's words and Sinbad winced.

"It's a lot to take in that I suddenly have two daughters." He admitted and then frowned thoughtfully. "How old are you both?"

Jasmine piped up. "We're both nine." Before grabbing a stem of grapes for both her and Kalini cause Kalini had been eyeing them somewhat ravenously. Jasmine didn't question it.

"Two nine year old daughters. I have children." He still sounded like he didn't believe it.

Jasmine gave him an odd look before asking. "This makes us Princesses? Since you're the King." Sinbad nodded. "Princesses. Oh no introducing you to the world. Oh no."

Kalini looked up. "To the world?... Can we not?"

Sinbad shook his head. "Eventually I am going to have to introduce the both of you to the other Kingdoms as my heirs." He choked a little on heirs.

"Oh." Kalini didn't seem happy about that so Jasmine handed her another grape to cheer her up. Sinbad just ended up pushing the whole fruit bowl towards them to devour. Soon there was a knock on the study door and Jafar entered.

Jasmine by now was swinging her legs and asking Sinbad about his jewelry after He had made a comment about how the clip in Kalini's hair suited her. They were more relaxed than at the beginning but there was still a slight undercurrent of awkwardness that Jafar could pick up on.

He smiled warmly at the twins before giving Sinbad a look. "This still does not mean you are getting out of those documents for tonight." Sinbad grimaced and huffed before Jafar continued. "Both Jasmine and Kalini's room is prepared and it is late at night so I have no doubt that after the journey they have had they want some rest."

Kalini looked up from where she had been using jasmine's shoulder as a pillow. "That sounds nice." She whispered.

Sinbad stood. "Then Jafar shall escort you to your room while I start on these documents." Kalini groaned. "Escorting requires walking?" She asked while Jasmine yawned. Jafar shook his head as he gathered Kalini into his arms with little protest. Jasmine hopped down and before they headed out Jasmine paused. "Ah um. Night?" She questioned looking at Sinbad.

With a gentle smile he replied, "Night." To the both of them. Outside Hinahoho was there waiting and he picked Jasmine up who thanked him profusely since 'Kalini gets a ride from Jafar I think she has a crush' which prompted Kalini to glare at her. Jasmine responded with a raspberry and Jafar quickly put a stop to them both as Hinahoho laughed.

They arrived quickly at the room prepared for the twins. Kalini by that point was asleep and Jasmine was getting there. Jafar set Kalini down under the covers and Jasmine crawled in after when Hinahoho set her down. Snuggled up together they slept more comfortable they had in a long time.


	7. Trust falls and death by hair

**I'm so sorry I'm trash. I'm very trashy. But it's finally going up?~ *runs away screaming 'ENJOY'***

* * *

The morning after started with Jasmine waking up first only to hear the loud sound of rain and peals of thunder. She quickly huddled back under her blankets determined to ignore the day for as long as possible. The plan was going great up until Kalini kicked in her sleep and set Jasmine crashing out of the bed. That was how Jafar upon entering their room due to the noises coming from it found Jasmine attempting to smother Kalini with one of the many fluffy pillows.

Of course now that the both of them were up Jafar herded them to breakfast quickly as he could before the twins killed each other. Closer the the kitchens he noticed a wisp of blue hair entering the kitchen. Deciding that this might end well he pushed a reluctant Kalini and a disgruntled Jasmine in. Almost immediately the both were whisked away by some little old lady who quickly had two trays of food in their hands and seated them at a table with a man who looked like Hinahoho.

Jafar came up and introduced everyone. "Jasmine, Kalini. This is Syaoran, one of Hinahoho's sons." He gestured at Syaoran. "Syaoran, this is Kalini and Jasmine. King Sinbad's daughters."

Syaoran blinked before laughing. "So this is what has everyone in an uproar?" He questioned. Holding out a hand and with a grin he said. "Nice to meet you." Jasmine shook his hand first and had half her arm engulfed. He was careful and gentle though.

Nodding, Jafar whispered something to Syaoran while the girls got engrossed in a conversation that involved weird noises.

"Keep an eye on them. I don't trust a select few to not make a move." Jafar whispered. Syaoran nodded his consent and waited as Jafar said his goodbyes to the twins.

"So do you two want a tour?" He asked when he got their attention. Jasmine gave enthusiastic 'YES' while Kalini made sure they weren't going out in this weather 'please no.' Once they had given their plates to the dishwasher Syaoran led them out and down a hallway.

He quickly noted that Jasmine had to run to keep up with his long strides and Kalini would not even bother trying to keep up. "Ah! Sorry." Syaoran said sheepishly as he slowed down.

Jasmine waved her hand wildly to say 'it doesn't matter'. "It's ok." "You're tall, it happens." Kalini supplied blankly. "You're dad put us on his shoulders since we couldn't keep up with him." "It was fun!" Jasmine half yelled from where she was examining some colorful drapes on the wall a little ways down the hall.

Syaoran looked thoughtful before asking. "Would you like another ride?" This finally prompted a tiny smile from Kalini who nodded quickly and began trying to actually climb Syaoran. "I could just pick you up?" He said."

Kalini shook her head. "No I can do this." Even though she most certainly could not but Syaoran let her be. Jasmine came back and instead of failing like Kalini she climbed Syaoran like a pro. "I used to do this for fun back where I used to live." She explained. "But on trees not actual people."

"I would hope not on actual people." Jasmine commented as she finally gave in and let Syaoran pick her up and set her on his shoulder. They started the tour back up with Syaoran giving commentary about funny things that had happened in whatever part of the palace they were in.

"Right here is where Jafar cornered Sinbad and-" "I thought I made it a law to not speak of that incident?" A new voice popped in. Sinbad walked around a corner and Syaoran smiled bashfully. "Ah but they were begging for stories and I couldn't stand against their whining." he explained sheepishly.

Sinbad smiled good naturally assuring the girls it was all joking. "I was hoping I could take my d-daughters if they wouldn't mind." He glanced at them.

At that moment Kalini was half hanging off Syaoran's shoulder to the point of nearly falling and Jasmine had managed to bury herself into his thick mane of hair to the point of near strangulation. Kalini shrugged. "We would not mind as long as we see Syaoran again." Jasmine managed to stick her hand out from her prison to give a thumbs up.

"Then it's decided." Syaoran laughed. "I have much to do anyways but it was wonderful to escort the both of you." He grabbed Kalini right as she decided to do a trust fall and he had to dive a little to catch her before plopping her in Sinbad's arms in revenge. Then he went through the excruciating process of untangling Jasmine from his hair. He got revenge by plopping her on Sinbad's shoulders. "I hope to see the both of you soon." He shouted as he jogged away.

Everyone blinked before Sinbad looked up at Jasmine who had blue hairs still on her. "How?" He asked. Kalini muttered from his arms. "It's cause she's a special duck."

Sinbad sighed as Jasmine gave Kalini a playful glare and whacked her. This incited a whacking war that Sinbad quickly ended with a terrifying smile. "I can see how this parenthood thing is going to go already."


	8. Assassin Mode Unlocked

**Forgive me for how long it takes to update? I present to you this cractastic filler chapter.**

* * *

Sinbad walked with a purpose as the twins attempted to keep up with him. He had been showing them around Sindria for a while and had told them he was going to show them his favorite place in the kingdom. Arriving at a nice looking building a scantily clad girl came out to greet them. "Hello my king it is nice to see you again~"

Immediately Sinbad was entranced and the girls watched on helplessly as he glided into the building happily. "This isn't how I thought our day would go." Jasmine muttered. Kalini glared at the building as they entered and were hit by the over cloying scent of perfume and high pitched giggling.

"I don't like this." Kalini stated and Jasmine nodded. "Yeah he's ignoring us for stupid women." Kalini puffed her cheeks out in irritation as they were both ignored again by a seemingly intoxicated Sinbad.

"Let's leave." Jasmine said grumpily. Kalini nodded thoughtfully before she got an evil grin which Jasmine eyed. "I like the way you think." She whispered.

The twins grinned as they asked a nearby lady for a pen and paper. After writing a quick note they gave it to the, extremely nice, lady to give to Sinbad when he was done. Then they slipped out the doors laughing and asked a passing man with a cart full of cabbages for directions to the docks. He gave them very precise directions and they ran off with a thanks not noticing they had hit a piece of wood keeping the cart together and all the cabbages spilled into the road.

Meanwhile Sinbad had just finished up with drinking and being entertained by the girls when Ayako, one of his favorite entertainers came in carrying a note. "Your daughters wanted me to give this to you."

He read the note which said '_Some guy came in and said we looked pretty and offered us candy at his house that he makes in his basement so we went to get some we will be back soon' _in very horrible penmanship and almost illegible.

"...WHAT!?"

* * *

After desperately searching for the twins in his djinn form for nearly 2 hours Sinbad had to admit defeat and reluctantly returned to the castle prepared for his death. Finding Jafar in his quarters working on some documents he dragged his feet like a man heading towards his execution. "Jafar." He called.

Jafar looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Weren't you out with Princess Jasmine and Princess Kalini?"

Sinbad gulped. "About that... I may...have lost them..." There was pure silence in the room before a deadly quiet voiced uttered. "What did you just say." And Jafar's face fell into doom as evil fumes flooded the room.

A nearby maid shuddered and whispered. "Who unlocked assassin mode?"

* * *

The girls this whole time had been catching up with the sailors who had brought them to Sindria and meeting new ones. They had eventually began playing cards with everyone and everyone had been freaked out when Jasmine brought out her very colorful language she had. It was right after they're third round of black jack that a thud came from behind them and suddenly it dropped 20 degrees. Everyone turned to see a pissed off Jafar in his assassin garb.

"What was that note?" He hissed. The twins froze before Jasmine took off and jumped straight off the end of the dock while Kalini shimmied down the support beam till she was nearly in the water and koala hugging the beam with all her strength. Jasmine was swimming away and nearly drowning.

:I'm sorry!" Kalini cried out as it somehow became colder. "He was ignoring us though!" She screamed as a hand came out of nowhere and ripped her off the beam while two sailors fished Jasmine out.

Both shivered as they saw the look on Jafar's face. They were beyond doomed.

* * *

Several hours later a frazzled Sinbad found the twins curled up in Jafar's bed while Jafar finished up the last of the documents for that day.

He frowned. "You never told me you found them!"

Jafar looked up slowly. "They told me where you took them." He said. Sinbad went pale. "As of right now all three of you are grounded."


	9. Love is just a kick in the dick

**Warning that this will be the last semi funny chapter for a while. Angst be coming now.**

* * *

Kalini was out training with Masrur when she met the stupidest person ever. Since she was still grounded and being trapped inside all day with only Jasmine, Jafar, and endless piles of scrolls and paperwork for company she had begged Masrur to take her on as a apprentice when she saw him training from the window the one morning. It was now three weeks into the month long grounding and Kalini actually enjoyed being Masrur's apprentice. He was silent and calm, which Kalini enjoyed since Jasmine was a ball of hurricane like energy nearly everyday.

Right now they were working on Kalini's punches. Masrur first showed her the form and then let her try it out while quietly correcting her form. It was nice and refreshing. Kalini had the thought that she could use this on that one manservant who kept giving her odd looks and seemed endlessly pissed off by Jasmine's very existence.

"Are you ready?" Masrur asked with a nearly silent rumble of his voice. Kalini steeled herself and nodded. He came at her probably a thousand times more slowly for her benefit and Kalini reacted by dodging the way he taught her and aiming a punch at his ribs. Masrur blocked it efficiently and they went on like this for a while until they were interrupted by a blur of red throwing itself between them with a shout of 'STOP!'

It was a boy only a few inches taller than Kalini with dark red hair and what was obviously royal clothing with his arms spread wide as he stood glaring up at Masrur. "How dare you attack this poor young girl! Look at her she is no match for someone of you!"

The boy turned to Kalini who had adopted a near blank face like Masrur's, he really was a great teacher, and said. "Do not worry fair maiden I shall keep you from harm."

He grabbed her hand and Kalini reacted instinctively as she performed the first move Masrur had taught her. The most effective one he had said when he taught it to her. She lifted her leg back and kicked the boy directly in the crotch as hard as she could. There was only a second of silence before the boy went nearly white as a sheet of paper and let out the most pitying whine of pain Kalini had ever heard.

She glanced at Masrur who nodded and Kalini took off running. There was only one safe place that she knew of and that was with Jafar. Kalini slid into the room while trying to brake from a dead run which ended with Jafar grabbing her by the back of her dress as he continued looking over a important document. Nearby Jasmine glanced up and gave Kalini another look of betrayal as she was stuck inside helping Jafar all day.

"What trouble did you find now?" Jafar asked and Kalini glanced away. Jasmine did not seem to care about her plight of being caught in the hands of someone who could extend her punishment for another month.

"It wasn't my fault. Some idiot was going to attack Masrur and touched me without my permission." Kalini said defending herself.

Jafar halted and looked down at her with a semi dark look that had her gulping. "They touched you..."

She nodded her head and tried looking to Jasmine for help but instead found her sister had nodded off into sleep. Since there was going to be no help from her Kalini tugged at Jafar's sleeve. "C-can I go see da-ad?"

Ignoring her stuttering as his face got darker with thought he waved her off and Kalini ran to grab Jasmine before leaving the room. They asked a passing maid where Sinbad was before taking off to the throne room. When they entered though there was other people there that were just leaving. One of them was the red haired boy from earlier who was sheepishly speaking to Sinbad. Kalini froze before dramatically pointing her finger at the boy. "You!"

Jasmine seemed confused but not confused enough to stay out of this. "Ah! Fair maiden!" The boy cried in delight as he went to walk towards her.

"No! Don't you dare! People who touch me without my permission aren't allowed near me." Kalini stated with all the royal tone she could muster. Jasmine inched away even faster as Sinbad looked at the boy.

"You touched my daughter Fahid?" He questioned and the boy paled as Sinbad reached for one of his metal vessels.

Fahid waved his hands wildly. "This is just a misunderstanding! She was in trouble-" "I WAS NOT!" Kalini screeched.

"My daughter is upset because of you Prince Fahid." Sinbad said through gritted teeth as his metal vessel began glowing. Jasmine decided that she was too tired for this and took Kalini's hand and exited the room to Fahid's screams.

Jasmine spoke up. "Kitchens?" She asked.

"Sure. The cooks like us we can hide there for a bit."

"Good."

* * *

It was later in the day where Kalini was by herself as Jafar had come by to give something to Jasmine and dragged her away that she was again approached by the boy, Prince Fahid. Who quickly bowed when he was near her and nearly shouted, "Princess Kalini I am quite sorry for what I did this morning and touching you! I did not know of your past! Please forgive my rudeness! Also your father and his adviser tell me that you are training to be a fighter and I am sorry I thought you were a damsel in distress it pleases me that women take part in protecting themselves and others!"

Kalini sat there blinking in shock. "Ah... It's ok. You're fine." Kalini said. "I mean. At least you understand now?" She wasn't really sure what to do in this situation.

Prince Fahid on the other hand smiled like she had just lit the sun. "I thank you very much Princess! I hope we can become good friends. Maybe even married with how pretty you are."

If Kalini was even starting to like Fahid at all it just burst into flames and withered away. Her face went from slightly interested to deadpan and she stood up to quickly walk away.

"Wait!" The Prince cried as he ran after her. Kalini sped up as she tried getting away from the person she decided was now a cretin in her mind.

Their game of 'Catch me' ended when Kalini ran into the legs of Sinbad who steadied her gently. "Kalini." He said gently. Fahid stood a ways back as he was terrified of Sinbad. "Next week I shall leave to speak with a leader of another nation. Since word has gotten out that I now have two heirs for the throne that have not been represented to the world yet both you and Jasmine must come with me."

Kalini was confused. "Ok? That's not so bad I guess. I'm better with people now."

"We will be going to the Kou Empire." Sinbad said in resignation.

Kalini froze. "Oh." It was her old home where she had been a slave.


	10. Open at the close

**I now know why authors have cliff hangers. Have fun~**

* * *

The day they departed for the Kou Empire was one of the single most worst days of Kalini's life. First of all she had to go back to the place she hated most. Second Fahid had been there to see her off and proceeded to cling and yap in her ear. Third there was too much commotion over their departure. It didn't help Jasmine had practically abandoned her to nearly fly over to Shaku and Alim.

Thankfully Jafar eventually rescued Kalini when it was time for departure and she was bundled off towards Jasmine and Shaku both of whom had the shifty eyed look of mischief. Kalini was up for a bit of mischief to take her mind off things. "I want in." Was all she said and Jasmine grinned viciously.

It was about three hours later an exasperated Sinbad was chasing down his twin daughters, but mostly Jasmine, who had consumed more sugar than was possibly healthy while Shaku sat in a corner unable to stop laughing after Jasmine had managed to nearly parkour over a table only to land on her face. The resulting damage was the reason Sinbad was trying to catch Jasmine who seemed content in ignoring her injuries.

Their fun ended when a pissed off Jafar came up to see what all the noise was about and saw the blood. The resulting freak out out had Kalini scampering off with Shaku while sacrificing Jasmine who was now trapped in a corner by a ferocious Jafar and overprotective Sinbad. Shaku whispered a 'God bless your poor soul' before they exited.

The next day after a night where Jasmine was not seen nor heard from she appeared before them looking desperate to escape from whatever torment she had gone through. It didn't last long as Jafar soon came by and dragged the twins away to begin teaching them everything they needed to know about being princesses and the do's and don'ts associated with it. By the time night rolled around Jasmine was considering becoming a street urchin again and Kalini wouldn't mind just not existing by that point.

That was how their days were spent after that. With the twins being taught how to be formal and not cause a war and them sneaking away to play with Shaku or annoy Alim. Some days though at night Jasmine would dissapear with Jafar and come back looking like she just went a few rounds against a rabid bear and lost. It wasn't until the night before they were set to arrive at Kou Empire that Sinbad called for them.

"I wanted to surprise you since I know someone here doesn't like being fancy." His gaze rested firmly on Kalini. "But you will need these." He gestured at an open trunk that was full of the most beautiful dresses and clothes imaginable. "This is also to make up for all the birthdays I missed."

Kalini was already starting to shake her head no desperately when a pack of maids descended on her with conviction to make her look the part of a Princess or die trying. All of Kalini's training was useless in the face of desperate maids. Jasmine didn't even bother trying to fight back. The clothes were nice and she didn't really mind. Sinbad just stood back and smiled pleasantly like his one daughter was not being almost mauled by maids.

The next day as they arrived at port Kalini fidgeted in her new and extremely nice but expensive clothes. Jafar gave her the evil eye to make her stand straight though and as they exited the boat she managed to not want to rip the clothes off and run away to hide from Jafar's wrath. They were met with a crowd and given an entourage to escort them to the palace. The whole time Kalini either spent nearly huddled in Jasmine's side or trying with little success to hide under Jafar's robe. By the time they arrived at the palace Kalini was a nervous wreck, made even worse since they were all going to have to be introduced. In front of people. Lots of people. Who were all high in status. She was a bit grateful that even Jasmine looked like she was about to puke or pass out. Mostly pass out probably.

Being announced and introduced had gone about as well as Jafar had thought it would when he had explained it to the twins. With a lot of 'ha-hums' and 'diddly-dallying' and speaking in such round about ways that Kalini's head had hurt and Jasmine got that look on her face where she might actually cry. Thankfully it ended pretty quickly and they were dismissed to rest from their journey with the twins actually clinging to Sinbad's legs after they left the throne room and trying to communicate that they absolutely were not going to sleep in any other room but Sinbad's which ended when a nearby palace guard seemed to find that odd and Jafar's nightmare training kicked in and they grudgingly were led off to their separate rooms that had an interconnecting door.

Jasmine had managed to pass out pretty quickly and slept like a log until she woke up some hours later in the dead of night for no reason. Shrugging it off she reached for the nightstand for water only to find her jug empty. Huffing she got out of bed and padded across the room to Kalini's to snatch her jug. When she opened the door though she found an empty bed.

"Kalini?" Jasmine whisper yelled. "Hey!"

There was no response so Jasmine frowned and went to get the jug. Something on the bed caught her eye as she grabbed the jug and she turned to see red. So much red. Blood dripped off the side of the bed to form a puddle.

Jasmine dropped the jug which splattered and the water mixed with the blood to create a river of blood. She screamed.


	11. We all fall down

**How long has it been? *coughcough* You know since the cliff hanger... I may have done another one... I'm so sorry... **

* * *

In the hours after Jasmine had discovered Kalini missing there had been a massive manhunt. Everyone was so worried about Kalini they forgot about Jasmine who had locked herself in her room curled up in an unseen corner. As every hour ticked by closer to dawn she waited for news that wouldn't come of her sisters rescue. Eventually she didn't know how long she had been left alone in her room but t was long enough for her legs to start cramping and her hunger pains to turn into a distant ache that was somewhat comforting and familiar from her time out on the streets.

Footsteps walked by the room and for a second Jasmine allowed herself to be hopeful till they walked right on by. Her face fell and she curled up into a ball trying to resist the urge to cry. The longer she waited the longer the river of red blood that had been on the floor grew until it was an ocean of anguish and regret. Jasmine nearly flew out the room with tears streaming down her face. She needed to see someone; anyone at this point to know what was going on.

Jasmine was kind of hurt no one had tried checking on her. Maybe they though she had been hiding and hadn't been worried. Unlike Kalini because Kalini wasn't hiding. She desperately took off to find anyone nearby and quickly became lost. The halls she was in were definitely not ones she had been led down yesterday. It was then Jasmine noticed a whisp of black hair turning the corner and she called out. "Hey!" And ran after them. She almost collided with them when she ran around the corner as they stood there somewhat arrogantly. Jasmine couldn't tell if she liked them or not.

"H-hi! Um. I was wondering if you could tell me where Da- I mean King Sinbad is?" Jasmine clutched the dress she had thrown on till the fragile fabric felt like it was going to rip. The man (with red eyes!? Well Jasmine had seen weirder) had risen one eyebrow in amusement. "What would a slave need with a King?" His eyes roamed down Jasmine's body which reminded her too much of those men who waited in the dark corners of the alleys with dark looks in their eyes as they watched the huddled mass of children. They always disappeared right after a few children went missing. No one would miss a few homeless kids when there were already hundreds more.

Jasmine very nearly bared her teeth but she had Jafar's scary ninja voice ringing in the back of her head about being lady like. "'M not a slave! I'm a princess. Princess jasmine, daughter of King Sinbad here on diplomatic reasons." She stomped her foot before realizing that was not ladylike at all. Not that it mattered as the man's face had turned turned into warring battle between disbelief and resentment before it all wiped away. His lips stayed pinched together though. Really if he didn't act so weird and Jasmine wasn't so agitated she'd like him. Like a lot.

"And anyways." Jasmine didn't know why she was continuing talking as she had already made her point. "You dress like a whore." For a brief second Jasmine remembered when Jafar gave her a lecture about inappropriate words. 'You know that little voice in your head that says No Don't Say That?' And Jasmine had shook her head no. afar had very nearly given up on her right then and there especially when she decided to be stubborn and had the sailors teach her swears in other languages to mess with him.

There was only the quickest of pauses before the man threw his head back and laughed maniacally. "Well then little maggot let's go to see the Great Idiot King!" He walked off without waiting for Jasmine who did not at all appreciate that along with the maggot comment.

"Hey Mr. Harlot, what's your name?" Jasmine had to half jog to keep up as they exited the hall onto a more outside corridor facing a garden.

The whore dressing man sneered. "Li-" He didn't get to finish as a shadow jumped off the roof straight towards Jasmine who violently flinched just in time causing her to trip and avoid being captured. The attacker turned to grab her again only to be met with a pissed off man holding a wand. "I don't like to be interrupted." Was said before all hell broke loose. Ice was flung almost recklessly at the attacker which Jasmine had to dodge while shrieking. Deciding that this was not something she wanted to get involved in Jasmine fled through the garden where two more attackers were waiting.

She took off in a dead run wildly as her pursuers cursed her existence as she evaded them. Jasmine thought she could escape until one of them managed to grab the back of her dress and lift her up. They probably thought she was too spoiled to know how to fight back but Jasmine bit and kicked them till the one punched her. Her vision went black with spots for a while as she lay there limply in the ones grasp. Until she was dropped and Jasmine braced herself for the pain of hitting the ground. It never came, she just kept falling and falling and someone was shouting in the distance and when she opened her eyes there was the sky right above a sheer cliff. Jasmine opened her mouth as the wind whistled in her ears maybe to scream maybe to do something else but she never got the chance as she hit water and her whole world went into unconsciousness.


	12. Jasmine encounters a wild Tsundere

**I keep leaving on cliff hangars and taking such a long time to upload. I'm sorry. I'm horrible. There's no stopping me. Enjoy~**

* * *

Jasmine came to with the sky above her, a man's voice cursing in her ear quite loudly and indignantly, and feeling generally just sore and cold. She lay there blinking and ignoring the need to move as she adjusted to everything happening.

"-pid you are! Who let's themselves be flung off a cliff!? Only a child of that damnable idiot King that's who!" A voice screeched ever louder. Jasmine turned her head to find Judal sitting next to her sopping wet and looking very aggravated. He looked completely insane waving his arms wildly and screaming at the sky like it the one at fault. She grimaced as she recalled his words. "Da's no' anm i'io-" She stopped before she finished as her already sore throat sent her into a coughing fit.

She coughed so hard it made her gag and there was a hand on her back and holding her hair and Judal's voice both ridiculing her but trying to sound calming. Really it just made her want to giggle and maybe she was the insane one. After her fit ended Jasmine sat up carefully and began to massage her throat. "Where are we?" She managed to get out with little difficulty after a while. Judal still seemed to be moody and Jasmine thought it was because of how wet he was. Which got her thinking about how he got wet. "Wait did you save me?"

"No nothing of the sort! I'm wet and and sitting in the middle of this stupid place for no reason!" His eyes seemed to gleam a little more and Jasmine wisely shut up to let him get over whatever mood he was in for whatever reason. After some minutes with Jasmine sitting there occasionally shivering Judal sighed and the previous angry tension that had been simmering in his body seemed to melt out mostly.

He stood. "I'll go take a look around and see the easiest path back to the castle," With that Judal whipped around and near swished up into the air. Jasmine cocked her head and mumbled. "So he's a magic user to?"

Since Judal hadn't said to stay still and Jasmine was someone who got antsy if she didn't move every so often she went to explore. Not far but enough to get the feel around the river bank Judal had hidden them on. It was a slightly woodsy area but the trees were sparse and easy to look through. Which is how Jasmine saw the huge structure of a building. She glanced around but didn't see Judal so shrugging she made her way towards it. He'd probably be able to find her was Jasmine's thought process.

Approaching it she found it to be a grand structure with tall pillars and long arches. If she squinted Jasmine thought she could see dog heads placed around the tops of the supporting pillars. There was a huge staircase leading up to what looked like the only entrance to the building. As she still couldn't see Judal, Jasmine climbed the stairs thinking that she might be able to spot him if she got to the top. When she reached the top though her legs were jelly and she really needed to take a break. Off in the distance she could see a tiny black dot that she assumed was Judal.

Jasmine huffed as she plopped down and went to lean against the edge of the door. Only her back touched empty space and there was a horrible sucking sensation in her gut as she was pulled. 'Gravity just hates me today.' She commented in her head as she caught the last glimpses of outside and were the eyes on the dog heads glowing!? She only caught a glimpse before the world went weird before her eyes and Jasmine got so nauseous from the colors she had to close her eyes and hope she was just having a hallucination. Then she was thrown to the ground with a cry as her already sore body protested it's treatment. Looking around where she lay Jasmine decided that she and Kalini should have protested and just stayed home in Sindria.


End file.
